Warm Winter
by KawaiiPooh01
Summary: This is Russia x reader! WARNING: Don't copy and I don't own a thing! This story is about a young female who moves to Russia with a childhood friend, but while shopping with her friend she runs into a male that she falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Russia X Reader, slightly sexual content!

On a cold and rainy day, you've been in Russia to study culture with your friend (F/N). The days seem wonderful although your Russian wasn't good you knew a few words. But, thanks to (F/N) she knows Russian and understands the words. You've always imaged being in Russia, such beautiful nation. As a human, a rule is said immortals and mortals aren't a match but, that will change due to this one handsome man! Walking down the streets of Moscow, Your friend (F/N) and yourself giggled happily while playing in a store. Just being playful, due to being crazy as usual but most of all being yourselves. Soon walking out the store with papers in your hand, your friend then suddenly stopped and gasped. "Oh my GOD! I'll be back!" not knowing what was happening you nodded and waited happily. 15 minutes past and you start to walk, not far but in tiny circles. Suddenly, wind and heavy rain pour down soon becoming snow. Your eyes widen and looked up. "So amazing!~" You wasn't paying attention to the papers in your hand, your hands let loose soon the paper flies into the road. You quickly dropped your things and ran to the road. Those papers are highly important at this moment! You caught the paper but, a car was coming. No time to think, you felt a grasp on your waist and flinched slightly. Somehow, some way you ended up back where you were. You looks up with you glowing shocked (Y/E) and turned your head meeting eye contact with a violet eyed male. He was handsome, tall, and seem highly caring. You couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Thank you so much!" You said quickly. The male smiles cutely, nodding and pats your head gently. "No problem. You have to be careful, Da?" You nodded then suddenly paused looking at his violet eyes. "Your Russian." He tilts his head then, nodded. "Da! Is that a bad thing?" You shook your head and smiled. "No no! It's just..Your accent is very thick and a-actually attractive."

You turned red and turned. He blushed with his cheeks slightly stuffed into his off white scarf. "O-oh that's shocking but, Spasibo." You slowly backed away from his strong grip and look at him. "What's your name, I need to pay you back for saving me!" Your expression turned serious and then he jolted slightly. "I'm Ivan Braginski, But you don't have to." You shook your head, then your friend popped up. "HEY! Hello..who is this?" You turned and hit her should gently. "Sh! He is Ivan, he is kind and saved me for almost getting hit by a car!" You growled. (F/N) looked at you and then hugged you. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry, I got this!" She holds up a bag from the store far down the corner of the street. "Thank you! You should come hang with us!~" (F/N) said happily. You nodded with agreement. Ivan nodded and looks down at them with a smile. "Okay then. But, what's you names?"

(F/N), the personality as an outstanding and bold person steps up and smiles. "I'm (F/N)!". You roll your eyes although you smiled. Returning to look back up you smile and looks into his eyes, formally greeting yourself. "Privet, I'm (Y/N)." Ivan smiles with a nod. "Mh! Nice to meet you both." Your friend and yourself nod, with (F/N) grabbing your hand and smiles widely. "Let's go!" You gasped and then walked with her, giggling. You turn and look at Ivan. "Come on! I'm treating you today!" He blushed into shock yet nodded. Ivan walks with you both, wandering through the crowd of people. You then saw a restaurant, pulling both Ivan and your friend. "Let's eat!" Ivan was Russian, well Russia himself. He knew everything Russian wise. Once everyone including yourself got seated, you sat by your friend and folded your arms into your lap. "So, may you tell us about yourself?" Ivan nodded with a soft sigh. "I'm Ivan. I really don't get asked this question but, It's hard to explain to be honest. I do have two sisters, although we don't stay together. If I'd explain, I don't know if you'll scream or think I'll crazy." Ivan rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. You shook your head and smiled. "Come on, I won't judge!". RING RING! Your friend (F/N) phone went off. (F/N) stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go! I'll be at the house at 8:00. I have to meet Russian tutor! Bye!" (F/N) got up and walked away with a wave. You waved soon placing your hand back into your lap and turned to Ivan attention. "Now, It's okay you can tell me." Ivan took a quick breath and relaxed his shoulders. "I'm Ivan/Russia. Immortal yet human form of a nation. There are many other nations like me walking around, it just happens I noticed you. You caught my eye and you could have been badly hurt." You paused and looked up at him with no words. "Y-you're a nation? How is that possible?!". "From different universe, our worlds are connected with yours although it's more science terms into this that wouldn't be possible to explain at this point." You gave a small smile and then stood up. You walked over to his side and sat next to him. "I didn't scare you?" Ivan asked kindly. You shook you head and gently touches his hand. A shock ran through your body that suddenly you knew more about Ivan. "Ivan. Your lonely. why?" Ivan felt a shock and understood you more as well. But, he answered. "It's just, people think I'm scary..". You locked your fingers into his, shaking your head. "No..  
Your very kind and handsome." Ivan then smiles and hugs you gently. You gasped at first then you gently hugged back. "Don't worry, I'll be your friend." You said with a light voice. You mind was going off the wall. 'He is kind.'

'But, I just meant him and he could try anything.' 'Ivan pass seems so cruel..'. You felt love as well and then you parted the hug. "Ivan..I think you're amazing.." Ivan blushed. As 5 minutes came the waiter took both of your orders and soon brought the food. Ivan and yourself became close quickly, with the bond that seem very tight. Both of you ate happily and got to know each other. 30 minutes later, leaving the Russian restaurant Ivan looks down and smiles. "Want to come to my place? N-nothing bad!". You hesitated yet said to Ivan. "Da!". Once taking a trip to the Russian house, the massive sided house stood on land with nothing but, snow! You looked up and was shocked at such a beautiful home. "Welcome." the Russian said and walks to the door. You nodded and followed him. Once he opened the door wide for you to pass him, you looked up and gasped. "Amazing!" Ivan smiled and happily chuckled .

"Spasibo!" Ivan gently grabs your hand. "I have some other nations, I'd like you to see." You paused and nodded slowly. Only hearing the thick accent of Ivan the Baltics ran up and bowed. "H-hello Mr. Russia and guest." the tiny nation Latvia said. "Oh her name is (Y/N), she treated me a lovely meal." Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia greeted themselves. You smile and couldn't help but, squeal. "Oh my! Privet, you don't seem like the nations on the map but, nice to meet you all!" They smiled and looks into your (Y/E). Ivan then looks down at them and folds his arms looking at them like he is ready to complain. Before you let him speak, you touched his arms and looked into Ivan violet eyes. "Don't be so hard on them, just think about your actions." Ivan then paused, taking your advise and sighed. "Da, you all can relax.". They all were left which shocked faces but, nodded and left to another room. After while he takes you to his room and sighed, walking round. "But, thanks for understanding and being a friend." You nodded and stands on you tippy toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. He blushes and kisses you back, leaving you speechless.

(Y/E) = Your eyes

(Y/N) = Your name

(F/N) = Friend's name

Da = Yes? or Yes!

Spasibo!= Thank you!

_**What will happen? Will Russia start to fall for you, or will the unexpected happen?**_


	2. Chapter 2

You looked down at the floor and blushes but, the Russian touches your chin and guides your eyes back up to his.  
"Your feelings are like mine.." Ivan smiles and places the other hand on her cheek. You nod yet, you feel a deep connection. "Da, but I'd like to get to know you better." Ivan nodded in agreement and places his hands back down on his side. "I understand. But there is something you have to understand." You tilt your head and smiles. "What is it?" Ivan gently places a hand over her heart. "It's a rule immortals aren't a match for mortals but, Our bond has to be strong. Your contact with me is from what's call pass shock wave. You can feel another person feelings and pass but, only works if one is mortal and the other isn't." You nodded and looks into Ivan violet eyes. "I see now." You replied. Ivan ruffles your (H/C) hair and then suddenly grabs your hands. "We can merge each others past, it won't cause damage." You hold his hand tightly and nod "Okay." Ivan then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Close your eyes." Followed by you following his direction. Suddenly, shift into your mind...

* * *

~In this Pass-Shock~

(Y/N) You see the tiny Russian curled into a ball, looking around in the quiet yet tiny room. "I'm so lonely..." Ivan said to himself quietly. He got up and walked around, with the time line suddenly changing. The older now Russian was cold and still, alone. Yet he seem to be very angered and tired, you noticed his flag changed and he seemed like a different person. Ivan smirked and walked into the field with pure snow, violently placing his pipe into the snow. "Mh! I guess Mother Russia will take over, da?" The memory turned to a bloody and long war the Russian been through. You some what felt that pain and understood what has happened in his life.

Ivan You younger days seemed peaceful, until school came around. Ivan seen you get pushed around and tortured by other people that attended your school. You cried and curled into a ball in the females bathroom. "I want this to end.." You whispered. It was like he was there, Ivan leaned over and hugged you. Although you couldn't feel the touch. The vision changed to your older-like self, you were sickened and tired of the abuse. No one seemed to care,  
yet you remained to walk if off. Ivan started to understand and started to tear up due to feeling her pain.

* * *

The connection ended, Ivan opened his eyes and you did as well. You looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly.  
Ivan accepted the hug and cuddled into your shoulder. "I understand you.." You whispered into his ear gently. Ivan nodded and rubs your back gently. "I understand you as well." Ivan parts the hug and then kisses you on the lips.  
You blushed and returned the kiss. "I-i think I'm in love with you.." You hid your face but, Ivan holds you and smiles.  
"When I saw your beautiful smile, I knew then.." You felt your heart skip a beat and suddenly pulls Ivan into a deep kiss. Ivan was shocked yet he kissed back. You loved the smell of sweet sunflowers on his skin yet, vodka was also a scent on his body. Soon, you part the kiss and then looked at the time. "I have to go, But I'll leave my number so you'll be able to call me." Ivan loosen up the grip and nods. "Da, that will be nice." Once you wrote your number down you give him and kiss, walking out his bedroom door. Ivan followed you to the main door to make sure you made your way down the stairs. You waved and smiled. "Do svidaniya, Ivan!~" Ivan waved and smiles widely. "Do svidaniya, (Y/N)".

As you made your way through the main door to your friend (F/N) was standing there with her arms folded. "You took a while..I got worried." (F/N) Then walks into a hug and pats your head. You jolted yet took the hug. "I'm fine!" (F/N) nodded and then paused. "I have to tell you something!" You tilted your head and placed the bags down you had from earlier. "Yes?" (F/N) blushed and smiles. "Remember that guy we had dinner with? I like him!" You looked at her and laughed. "Yeah yeah.." (F/N) shook her head and sighed. "I really do!" You heart almost stopped. You didn't want to tell her that you've already confessed but, actually are bonding. As a friend you hated that you ended liking the same male, from you being afraid you kept you mouth shut. "O-oh cool!" You replied. "Yeah!" (F/N) happily smiled. You gently sigh and walks to your room, grabbing some night-clothes. You head to the bathroom and close the door. Once you strip from your clothes and turn on the shower, you commented your true feeling. "I love him and I'm going to tell her..I think."  
15 minutes in the shower, you finally cleaned yourself up and walks to your bedroom. You walk to your bed and slowly laid down with a moan "Mh!". You then mumbled to yourself, closing your eyes. "Ivan..I love you.." You fell asleep with Ivan in your dreams.

**Will your friend understand? Will Russia fall for your friend instead?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you woke up to the sun shining brightly, although snow remained to stay on the ground.  
You look at the time which was 10:00. You slowly crawl out of bed and rubs your eyes gently. Smelling a scent of pancakes and eggs reminded yourself of home. You smile and peek out the corner noticing (F/N). (F/N) waves and smiles, holding a plate out. "Your up! Come on, let's eat breakfast." You nodded and takes the plate. You turned, walking to the table and sat down. You still weren't awake yet and Ivan stayed on your mind. You slowly started to eat, looking around like you've never been in this building.  
(F/N) then tilt her head and pokes you in the shoulder. "You okay? You seem lost.." You jolted and smiled.  
"It's nothing. But, I going with Ivan to-" (F/N) cut you off and gasped. "CAN I COME?!" You didn't want her to come but, (F/N) is your friend and you didn't want to disappoint her. "Sure.." (F/N) screamed and jumped up quickly. "I'll get ready." As she gather her clothes to wash, your phone rang and you ran to pick up your phone. Once you finally got your phone you sighed and spoke. "This is (F/N)".  
It was Ivan, he started to speak. "Privet. How are you, sunflower?". You suddenly jolted with a blush,  
the nickname 'Sunflower' seemed special and sent chills down your back. "O-oh Privet, I'm fine and you?" Ivan replied with a warm smile. "Good, happy to hear your voice." You couldn't help but, to remain blushing. "Awe, so is it okay if my friend come? (F/N) from yesterday." You asked with a sigh.  
Ivan nodded and folded his arms, still holding the phone. "Sure, why not." You nodded slowly and then smiled. "Alright, I'll see you later." Ivan replied happily and seems to be highly excited. "Da, I'll see you later."

~40 minutes later~ You walked with your friend (F/N) walked down to a café. As you walked, you noticed the Russian waiting.  
You widely smile and walk to him. "Priv-" before you can talk, (F/N) walked in front of you and smiles. "Privet Ivan." Ivan step back into shock yet nervously spoke. "Privet, (F/N)." You loved him, yet you hated your friend jumped between you both. You allowed it only because he sent cute messages constantly to you. Ivan would mouth "I love you." As you went to a shopping store, (F/N) looks up at you and smiles. "I see a beautiful dress, I'll be back!~".  
(F/N) skipped off happily. While (F/N) was gone, Ivan gently pulls your waist to himself and places a kiss on your cheek. You look into his eyes and blush, kissing his bright red cheek. "Ivan..My love." Ivan then look deep into your (E/C) eyes and leans into a deep kiss. Not knowing (F/N) was back, they stay in the same position and remain to kiss. "Oh! This is not what I thought! How could you?! You jolt and parted the kiss, turning to her.  
"We're together! I couldn't tell you, I felt bad!" (F/N) sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to the exit. "Whatever,  
just have fun with your boyfriend.." You felt horrible but, Ivan shook his head and took your hand. "She'll understand soon, da?" You nodded and smiles softly. "Da! Let it be only you and I."

* * *

~Hours later~ Once you got done wondering around, looking at different sites around the city, Ivan and you went to his house which happens he made it into the house with no distractions. Ivan took your hand and guided you to his master bedroom. Once you got to the bedroom, he looks at you with his cheek flaring bright red and him suddenly stopping your movement. "I want to ask, will you become one with me?" You looked up and tilted your head. "Become one?" Ivan nodded and smiled. "Da, become mine." Ivan's words created a magnetic attraction, blushing wildy. "M-m...Okay. Only because I love you and I want to be yours." Ivan nodded and then deeply kisses your lips. A moan escaped your lips and kissed back, walking slowly to the bed. Ivan tugs on your shirt and waits for your approval. You nod and smile, laying down slowly. The Russian male slowly strips you from your own clothing and throws them to the side, leaving your bra and panties on. You tried to hide slightly, being embarrassed at your body. But, he grabs your arm gently and places them by your side. "Don't hide, It's only me." You nodded, feeling safe into his gentle touches. Ivan reaches for your bra and slowly takes it off, revealing your breast. The cold air hit your skin, causing your nipples to get hard. You blush and turn your head slightly. Ivan smiles, leaning down and gently touches them. Ivan teases one of your nipples and licks the other.  
You moan and close your eyes to the pleasure. Ivan gently bites down, causing you to moan louder. One of Ivan's hands slide down your abdomen and ended up on your panties. You shivered to his cold hands and bit your lip. Ivan pulls your panties off and smiles gently. You didn't speak, you felt highly pleasured by his touch. Ivan teases your clit, making you moan softly. Ivan slowly got faster, remaining to lick your nipple. You moan, trying to hold back from climaxing. Ivan then looked up at you and grins. "Don't hold back." You blushed with a small nod. "O-okay.." Ivan rubs your clit faster, pinching one your nipples. You moan out Ivan's name and arches your back slightly. "I-ivan!~" Ivan didn't stop, he waited for to climax. You couldn't take much more,  
you hit your climax and came onto Ivan's finger. You blushed and panted softly. Ivan smirks and licks his fingers. "So sweet."  
You gasp and covered your face. "I-ivan that's embarrassing..." Ivan leans down and kisses you, adding tongue this time. You moan and touches Ivan's pants, rubbing his bulge gently. Ivan was surprised, letting a moan slip through his lips. You parted the kiss and ask kindly. "May I pleasure you?" Ivan nodded with a warm smile. You unzip his pants and pulled them off with the boxers. You flinched with your eyes widening. "Y-your huge!" Ivan blushed and looked down at you. You then licked the tip,  
stroking Ivan gently. Ivan licked his lip and places a hand on your head. You widen you mouth and started to deep throat. You hummed causing vibrations, with Ivan reacting by pushing your head down slightly. You sucked faster, stroking his erection with slight force. Ivan groans to the tight and wet feeling. "I'm going to..come!" You bobbed your head, ready for him to come at any time. Ivan suddenly came, you took all of his semen into your mouth. You swallowed, with Ivan being shocked to your actions. "You didn't have to." You shook you head. "Nyet, it's fine." Ivan then nodded. "Oh, Alright then." He smiles and kisses your lips.  
Ivan suddenly flips you over, the position left you on all four, grabbing his own scarf and ties your hands together.  
Ivan then strips himself, rubbing his hands over your body. You shiver and moan, with him leaving bite marks on your neck.  
Ivan positions himself onto your vagina, then leans over and kisses your lower back. "Relax.." You nod and smile. "Okay.."  
Ivan slowly pushes the tip in and holds your waist. You gasp and moans loudly the deeper it does, Ivan waited until you adjusted. Ivan gently pushed harder, placing a finger on your clit. You felt yourself heat up to his touch. "I-Ivan." Ivan push through your wetness, groaning to the tightness. You moved your hips back and squeezes your hands together, feeling slight pain. Soon that pain was pure pleasure, You moaned out his name loudly and trembled to Ivan's cock drilling deeper into you. Ivan leans over and deeply kisses you, still thrusting into you. You couldn't help but to moan, feeling his throbbing hard member stretching open your walls slowly. Ivan pants slightly, moving a bit faster. "Y-you're so tight." You looks lustfully and smirks. "I know you like it. I want you to fuck me harder." Ivan nodded, flips you over to your back which made your face turn red. Ivan grins and positions himself into your vagina, thrusting into you deeply. You jolted, arching your back and cries out in pleasure. Ivan bit his lip slightly, not stopping the pattern of the thrusting. Ivan spreads your legs wider, being able to locate your G-spot. You couldn't control insane feeling of pleasure. "Yes! Ahh!" Then groans out your name, grabbing your breast with one hand and rubs your clit faster. "Mn! (Y/N)" Both Ivan's and your liquids mix together, causing the clear like liquid to drip down your ass.  
"I-ivan! I-i want more!" Ivan followed your command and forced himself into you as far as possible. "A-ah I-ivan..I'm coming!"  
Ivan panted, feeling himself getting closer to his climax. "Me t-too.." You both moan out each others name, you came first while Ivan pulled out of you and came on your stomach. Ivan then lays limp beside you, You pant and turn to Ivan. "Ya tebya lyublyu, Ivan." You said softly. Ivan smiled and kisses your cheek. "Ya tebya lyublyu, (Y/N)."


End file.
